


The Cannibal and The Werewolf

by vamptigergal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf, cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: Hanzo is a cannibal that, while pretending to be a vegetarian and really cares for his brother, suffers in silence over his new life choices from his latest mission that took extra time. McCree is a Werewolf that is beloved by everyone in overwatch for his loud personality and caring actions even as a wolf, he just eats humans during the full moon.





	1. New life choice

Hanzo sighed as he leaned against the wall, letting the water drip down his back. The feeling of warmth slowly fading as his thoughts catch up with him, the mission the actions. The face of the Talon agent that he killed to survive, something that he once saw as needed, Hanzo shivers as he remembers the meeting before being sent out. ‘Yes only recon for a week, 76. I was trapped, forced to…’

Shaking his head and dipping under the water before turning around to turn off the water. He decides it's time to get out and gets dressed in warm sweatpants that Genji gave him that said Best Brother in their native tongue, a black long sleeve with Hana’s symbol stretched over his chest and a blue hoodie to keep the warmth in. ‘Even with this I do not feel warm, I must talk to Dr. Angela about this cold feeling later...Maybe I shall just keep it to myself.’

Hanzo sighed as he walked out of his bathroom and spotted his brother sitting on his bed, nodding to him. Genji jumped and walks slowly to Hanzo’s side, speaking slowly “Brother are you okay?”

“I am fine. I was cleared by Dr. Angela, even though I was gone for seven more weeks than expected in the wild I suffered no ill effects Genji. Other than no longer wanting to eat meat ever again.” Hanzo explains as he stands still to let his younger brother look him over.

Genji humming and putting a hand on his shoulder, his visor flashing a brighter green, asks “what do you mean, brother?”

‘I mean I only crave human flesh and animal will no longer do. But You will not understand, How can I explain that need. How I had to kill and eat those men to survive or else I would not be able to be here to talk to you. How could I not survive to repay you for everything you have do for me and if this is the price I must pay then I will pay my price if I get to stay by your side.’ Hanzo thinks before speaking “The woods did not have many animals, and I would have killed would have damaged the ecosystem. So I learned to get by eating as the animals. I hope you understand.”

Nodding and pulling Hanzo close, Genji hums “Of course! I’ll ask my Master if he knows any good recipes we can make! I would love to try some of them with you. I sure Hana could look some up as well. If not Lucio could make something wonderful for you!”

“Thank you Genji, we should hurry to dinner or else they will all worry about us.” Hanzo supplies, ‘Yes, I must now keep this up and find a way to hunt on my own.’

“Ah, Yes. Only one agent should be missing tonight so we must hurry! Angela is cooking, she knows about your new diet, right Brother?” Genji asks, pulling on Hanzo’s hand as they leave the room.

Hanzo gulps thinking about the Talon agent he ate, shaking his head once before responding “ah Yes I informed her during the examination. I am sure there will be a special meal out for me.”

Genji bouncing as they walk down the hall towards the dining room, talking animatedly about what had happened on base. Hanzo tried to listen but his thoughts keep going back to the woods he lived and killed in. ‘How would they react to my true diet if I told them, would they try to fix me. Could this even be fixed, should I be fixed?’

Sighing Hanzo hangs his head as they enter the hall, Genji laughs and bounces off towards his Master’s table leaving Hanzo alone. Wanting to slump his shoulders but not wanting to seem weak in front of the other agents, Hanzo walks in nodding to those the call out to him and offering half smiles to offers to join their tables. He walks towards the kitchen window where Angela stood waiting with a bright smile and a huge bowl of food. Hanzo laughs and he spots what it was thinking to himself ‘of course this is what it would be. It was short notice and we do not have much on hand for my “new” diet. I should be grateful it was Dr. Angela over anyone else who made it, it does look good.’

Taking the salad from her, he walks towards his normal spot, knowing that Hana and Lucio would join him whenever they wanted. He snorted as he thought about the fact that they believe he was lonely watching over them all. ‘I enjoy eating alone, but they do not ever stay long. As if summoned here they are. I wonder if Lucio will drop off a new playlist, or maybe a couple since I was away….’ sighing as a few small disks where slide over to him, ‘And now Hana will go on and on about some stream. I should offer to join her some time to make up for missing so much time.’

Hanzo goes to take a bite when the food falls off his fork and on to his lap, everyone at the table looks at it. Hanzo chuckles “Well I do enjoy it when my food fights back.”

The two younger agents laugh, offering their byes and saying that they will spend some time with him sometime later. Hanzo gently scoops it up and places it on the napkin beside him. ‘I wish they had known it was more than a joke, it was even though they do not understand, good to see their smiles and be happy.’

Finishing his meal, Hanzo decides it's time to return to his room, nodding his leave to his brother. Hanzo quickly walks to his room, where he pulls out his dark blue blanket and gourd of sake. Sighing he wonders if messaging McCree to drink would be worth looking for the new communicator before deciding that it was not worth the effort. Pulling the blanket over his shoulders, he crawled into bed and began drinking to forget about his failed mission.


	2. Hunt, the moon's calls

McCree trotted into the base, blood dripping from his muzzles as he comes across Mercy as she walks towards the kitchen. She smiles and offers her hand down before spotting the blood, yelping “Jesse! How many times do we have to tell you not to come in if you are hurt?! I should be summoned and treat you outside or in the hanger so the others don't get infected by your blood!”

Jesse laughs and blinks twice up at her, using their code to signal that he isn't hurt. Remembering the first time he shifted when he joined Blackwatch when he left Deadlock and Gabe gave him the same kind of lecture. ‘Now listen here Kid, I know you and your gang pack, whatever you were used to hunting people. But now you are under my command and that means you are getting good food and won't need to worry about that kind of hunger, so if ya want to hunt under the moon’s call you will only hunt animals.’ Gabe lectured leaning on his desk while a Jesse looked up at him, holding his sides as he felt the moon start to rise.

‘Alright alright Boss, I’ll listen but you need to let me go!’ Jesse half yelled half growled.

Gabe leaned down till they were face to face, ‘Not till we work out a way for you to answer my questions when that voice box will finally be sealed. So how much do you know in that form.’

Jesse blinking once at him, slowly feels a manic laugh bubbling up, answers ‘’M very much my’elf Boss. Ya don't have to worry about that.’

‘Good, one blink for yes, two for no, and tap your head or muzzle to our legs if you ever want pets.’ Gabe laughs as Angela comes in looking between the two, seeing Jesse still clutching his sides.’

Angela sighing softly and placing her hand on her heart, “Thank you for that, I was worried you were hurt. You know better, but I still worry about you being out there alone. I know you are probably full but if you want to join us, Hanzo just got in.”

Jesse gives her his best wolf-wolfish smile before blinking twice. Knowing he would need to clean up if he did and he wanted to head back out before the night's end. He only came in to retrieve his duffle he had forgotten in his rush. Laughing at his mistake, something he hadn't made since his younger years. Angela shook her head mutters “Well I need to go then, Jesse. Please be safe, I’ll worry about you being out there. I know you can take care of yourself but I worry….”

McCree knowing she cared, butted his head against her hand till it rested on it. Angela getting his message began to stroke his oaken fur, and kept talking “Hanzo has a new diet. I worry about that too. Becoming a vegetarian because of a lack of food could cause more harm than good in the end, but I can’t force him to eat meat again if he does not wish it. I wish you could talk to him about it, I felt like there was something he was hiding from me but I could not tell. You were always so good at getting him to talk when even Genji couldn't.”

Jesse ruffled his fur so her fingers got down further and felt the softer parts as he nudged her face. Angela gasped and wiped the blood off, scolding him “You little….I know you enjoy hunting animals but I do not enjoy having their blood on me! Now go, I have to go make dinner for the rest. Stay safe Jesse.”

Blinking once, McCree trots off towards his room. Licking the blood still left on his muzzle and he puts his flesh paw on the pad, his room being one of the only ones with a scanner still, so he could enter his room and retrieve his duffle. Quickly grabbing it and heading back out. Noticing Genji walking down the hall, they exchange a quick nod as they pass. Genji pats his head and flops his ear over causing Jesse to shake his head as he keeps walking. Making the cybernetic ninja laugh as he rounds the corner.

Jesse growls softly as he keeps walking away, wanting nothing then to be far away from his friend before he leaves the base and breaks out into a run. Feeling the wind rush through his fur, Jesse finds a good place to hide the duffle and then continue his hunt. 

Noticing a new set of footprints that match a certain archer’s, Jesse decides to follow them before losing them around a tree that smelt of the archer’s favorite sake. Sighing and thinking about finding a place to sleep for the day.

As the night rises, Jesse spots the footprints are fresh. Deciding to follow them, Jesse sees Hanzo not that far from the base and seems to be tracking something. Wanting to make sure his friend is safe, Jesse stays nearby to jump in if need be but wondering why Hanzo was out of the base so soon. He was sure that most agents didn't leave the base, and if they did they would go into the city not the woods so late at night.

Jesse continued to stalk after Hanzo as though he was hunting the man, who himself was hunting something. Once Hanzo saw whatever he was after, he shot one arrow and hit his mark. Jesse smelt the blood first before seeing the body fall from a tree not to far away. A talon agent laying face down as Hanzo began to cut and prepare him.

McCree’s eyes were blown wide as he realized that if the others knew about this Hanzo would be locked away, deciding to keep quiet since that was the same agent he had been tracking once he saw the bite marks along his boots. Sighing that his meal was stolen from him, Jesse laid there under the full moon and watched Hanzo cook the man’s flesh in such a way that made Jesse wish he could be fed from that hand and be petted.

Letting that day-dream lead him off to his sleep, Jesse dreams of hunting besides Hanzo. Rising just before the sun, he goes to gather his duffle and removes his clothing from it. Glad that Angela had perfectly designed his prosthetic to transform with him as the progress began. The bones popping and reforming back to his human shape, he rolls his shoulders as he pulls on his pants. Sighing “Well as great as that oaken fur is, its nice to have my chaps back.”

Drawing out and on one of his cigars, takings a draw from it McCree smirks as he thinks about what he saw. ‘Now how can I handle this one so I get to keep this to little ‘ld me. ‘M not gonna wanna share that one.’


	3. Secrets

Hanzo groaned, rolling over and looking down. His sleep pants had a noticeable stain on them from his straining cock, rubbing his eyes he gets up and sheds them. Going to his bathroom and getting under the shower, turning it on icy cold. Hanzo let's his dream slowly slide down along with the sweat. 'Why did I dream about something like that’

Panting, Hanzo ran his hands up into the oaken fur to pull the mysterious lover closer. Groaning as he pushed against Hanzo’s ass crack, they growled and gripped his hips tighter one feels colder than the other. Pushing Hanzo down so he saw the wagging tail, the lover nipped and pushed in not stopping till they bottomed out.

Hanzo sighed as he stepped out of his shower, thankful that his problem was gone so he could dress and start the day. Think back on the last few weeks, he wondered what had changed between McCree and himself.

Jesse sat down beside him, a plate piled high of eggs pancakes and other grease breakfast items lay before him. Before Hanzo could say anything about McCree being at the wrong table, he started to dig into his food. Offering some of the pancakes to Hanzo who declined and returned to his toasted oats and fruit. Jesse, mouth full of meat, leans into Hanzo ears to whisper “'M not normally one to share or nothin’ but daril’, if ya ever want some beef I got some just for ya.”

Hanzo paused mid bite and glanced at the cowboy, blinking to make sure he didn't hear him wrong. When no explanation was offered, Hanzo got up and left the room.

Hanzo sighed and shook his head to clear the thoughts. Not wanting to put much thought into small interactions and focus on getting to the kitchen on time. He stepped out of his room and ran right into McCree.

McCree could have said he wasn't waiting for Hanzo, or that he was just happening to pass by at the right time. But the truth they both knew was he had been leaning against the wall next to his door listening and waiting like he had for the past few weeks.

Jesse smoothed down his shirt thinking of what to say, how to approach the subject. Just as he felt his nervous get the best of him the door opened and out walked Hanzo in a pair a tight black jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a pale green tank top that was clearly a gift from Lucio as it had the DJ’s signature frog on it under a black hoodie that matched his brother.

Gulping Jesse asked 'Howdy Han, heard ya got back safe. Sorry I ain't been around but ya know, if ya need to talk…’

'I am fine, McCree. Thank you for your concern and wanting to talk but I just want to forget.’ Hanzo snaps, before sighing as Jesse looks like a kicked puppy.

Jesse nods, offering 'Well then sugar, we on for training later. 'M still betting.’

'I believe you should give up being a betting man, cowman.’ Hanzo teases as they begin to walk 'But yes, we may train later. I just promised Hana I would spend some time with her today as well.’

 

Jesse gave a wolfish grin as his arms wrapped around Hanzo to stop him from moving away, “Now hold up there darlin’, where ya runnin’ off to. 've been told it's your turn to cook today, and while 'M sure as right on rain fine with your life choices” feeling Hanzo tense before relaxing “'m not one to go eating only veggies for a meal. So why dontcha let me help ya, sugar?”

Hanzo growled, pushing away and glaring up at Jesse, “Now listen here McCree, my lifestyle choices does not mean that I fear working with meat, as you so 'lovingly’ like to say. So I will have to kindly decline your offer of help, as Lucio as already offered his and he has yet to poison one of us!”

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck with his prosthetic, the cooler temp helping to ground him as he speaks “Han, that ain't what I was trying to do…”

“I shall see you at breakfast McCree.” Hanzo storms off, not waiting. Jesse sights as he leans back against the wall, head hitting the wall and rolling to the side to spot his hat. Sighing as he goes to pick it up, Jesse thinks back to try and fix this mess.

Entering the training room, Hanzo smiled slyly over to him. Knowing that Jesse had to change out of his favorite clothes and into something more fitting for the room. Jesse always felt out of place in his black running shorts that Gabe and Jake had given him, pairing it now with the red tight tank top that Tracer swore made he still look like a cowboy even with it's ridiculous saying on it that her girlfriend got. Hanzo stalked over and plucked the hat off his head 'this is a bit much cowman’

'Hey now Han, that wounds me. 'll have ya know this shirt was a gift from our own sweetheart Tracer and that girlfriend of hers.’ Jesse drawled out.

Hanzo laughed as he read the top 'Save a horse, ride me, I believe they never expected you to actually wear it.’

'Again ya wound me, darlin’ I have worn this many a times.’

'i have never seen you wear it, cowman.’ Hanzo laughs as he gently sets down the hat next to his hoodie that he sheds, revealing a light blue tee that on the back has the overwatch symbol.

Jesse sighs as he walks towards the dining hall, shoulders slumped as he gets lost in thoughts.

Dinner that night was covered by him and he tried, he tried so hard. Jesse was so close to breaking down as he looked down at the small batch of ratituio, the recipe he followed had been Amélie and back then he loved it but now he felt like a failure looking at it. The top was burnt, the vegetables were somehow not cooked, and he used all the wrong spices. Everyone else meals were done and ready but Hanzo's that was the one he just had to go and make super romantic.

Laughing to himself he could swear he heard, Amélie voice telling him everything he did wrong. Deciding it would be best to call Angela before it was too late, Jesse got out his communicator and started to dial, turning his back on the failed dish.

Just as he turned back around, the dish was gone. Leaning out of the kitchen window he saw Hanzo holding it, cursing his luck again Jesse tried to call out to stop him but everyone else arrived.

McCree wouldn't blame Hanzo for that, he still had the recipe sitting in his pocket so he could pass it along to Tracer or Angela or even 76 to make for the man but they haven't been on cooking duty and Jesse had been banned after that event.

Sighing as he walked down the hall, McCree wondered what he could do to make it up. Nodding to those he passes, Jesse gets lost in his fantasy.

Hanzo panting and whining beneath him, gripping at his oaken fur. Grinning, Jesse growled as he pushed his hips down causing Hanzo to lean forward enough to see his wagging tail. Jesse spreading the archer’s ass so his changed form could get closer as he rutted against the man. Nipping at his shoulder, Jesse slams in, bottoming out with a groan, as Hanzo screams and pulls him closer.

Feeling his jeans tighten as he gets closer to his table, Jesse groans and slyly takes his seat. Nodding to Angela who looks on worried, but doesn't come over to him as he slams his head on the table. Jesse wonders what would be made for him after this morning when a large plate of food gets dropped right beside his head. Looking up at who would dare, and spotting Hana who says, “Hanzo said to make sure you eat and then to meet him in the training hall, range 3 right away. So if I were you, I'd hurry and stop moping around old man.”

“Thanks, darlin’” Jesse mutters as Hana walks away, looking at the food for a minute before deciding that it was better than nothing. Digging into the rice and chicken, Jesse had to admit it tasted a lot better than his normal. Moaning and savoring the bites, Jesse finished the meal and deposited the plate near the kitchen before heading off to the meeting place.

Hanzo was already waiting, sitting cross legged with his back to the door when McCree arrived. McCree wanted to laugh but the soft blue glow told him this meeting wasn't one to take lightly. Hanzo feeling his presents, called back his dragons and spoke “What have you been trying to do McCree?”

“Now ya gonna have to be a bit more specific than that darlin’” asks McCree, moving to sit next to Hanzo.

Hanzo sighs and looks at the cowboy, “You flirt with everyone but you've recently only been flirting with me. You follow me off base, and yes I know you do because I see you leave and return the same times. Where or what are you doing?”

“'M huntin’. Ain't nothin’ fancy about it. Sure I don't do what you are, but heck 'll do that probably tomorrow. I enjoy the run… Hey now you asked and I answered, I like huntin’ in my other form” McCree states, pointing at Hanzo, “now hold up, you do know 'bout me…”

“I know you are a good shot, you for some reason dress like a cowboy, and that you enjoy following me” Hanzo answers, slowly blinking as Jesse bursts out laughing, “What?!”

“Han, darlin’, sugar. Hanzo, 'm a Werewolf!” Jesse stammers out.

Hanzo blinks, face flushing “well then I'm at least glad I can cross that fetish off.”

“Oh, well now ya got to share”

“I dreamt of a wolf like creature... fucking me… I am guessing it was you I saw those times and began lusting after not some actual wolf…” Hanzo softly confesses.

Jesse smirking, leans in close “Well the full moon is tomorrow”

Hanzo shivers and grabs Jesse's oaken hair, pulling it just so back “Do not tempt me”

“Oh honey, I want it”

Slamming his lip fast, Hanzo cuts off Jesse's remark as he crawls into his lap, “Less talking, more kissing. Tomorrow you join me.”


	4. Let's hunt together

Hanzo tapped his foot, looking up and down the hall for the hundredth time when Tracer appeared right next to him. An oaken wolf lumbering up behind her so Hanzo couldn't see him as he jumped back from Tracer, who asked “Whatcha waiting for Han?”

“Ah… I am waiting for McCree, we made plans to go for a run tonight.” Hanzo lied, gulping as the wolf pushed against Tracers leg.

Tracer laughing and leaned down to pet him, “Hiya Jesse! You taking Hanzo out tonight?”

Jesse blinked once and then bumped Hanzo's hand so he'd join in the pets. Hanzo moved his hand back and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Tracer ruffled up Jesse's fur and continued “Well you better watch out for him. We need our favorite archer in tip-top shape and he can't see as well as you.”

Blinking once again, Jesse huff's and tries to step away from her ruffling his fur too much. Hanzo looking between them, holds up a hand and asks “How are you doing that?”

“Doing what, luv?” asks Tracer, glancing up at Hanzo, finally stopping her assault  
on Jesse's fur.

“Knowing what he is saying or needs?” Hanzo replies, waving a hand over Jesse as the wolf tries to get the hand on his head.

Tracer taking a seat and pulling Jesse onto her lap thinks and smooshes her face into his fur. Jesse huff's again and glances up at Hanzo who finally gives in and touches his fur. She finally speaks up, partly unable to be heard “it's from before, one blink means yes, two means no and headbutts mean I want pets. I guess we all just still use it and figured everyone else knew it too. I mean luv you are Genji's brother and they were in Blackwatch together.”

Hanzo huff's as Jesse gets out of Tracer's hold and leans on to Hanzo, Tracer laughs and blinks herself back up “well you two stay safe out there!”

Sighing, Hanzo tries to get up but is stopped by Jesse till Tracer is out of sight then Jesse nudged Hanzo's leg and licked right over his cock. Hanzo hissed and pushed his head away “Jesse! Stop that! I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too, and as much as I want you to fuck me….I want to eat too!”

Jesse giggling as best as he can give Hanzo's cock one more lick before leading him out of the base and on the hunt. Once outside, the duo split up and begin tracking anyone that has gotten close to the woods. Jesse picking up a trail first gives a bowl and Hanzo joins him to follow it to a small camp of a single talon agent. Her short blonde hair would remind the males of Mercy if it were longer but it was cut short and the agents build looked nothing like the others.

Hanzo leaned down to Jesse's side and whispered: “I shall climb this tree and you create a distraction so I can get a clean shot.”

Jesse blinks once and heads over to the other side of the camp. Getting into place and trusting the other to follow the plan they each moved without communicating and took down the talon agent. Hanzo then began cutting up and cooking her flesh as Jesse lays at his feet waiting.

Smelling the human meat cooking, Jesse growls in joy but once it's all finished he gently nuzzles along Hanzo's inner leg again. Hanzo, smiling and patting his muzzle, feeding Jesse a piece of the meat. Jesse humming as he eats, licking at Hanzo's fingers before giving his leg a soft nip. Hanzo tsking him before taking a bite for himself, ignoring Jesse who takes it upon himself to work closer and lay his head against Hanzo's cock.

Hanzo gulping as his cock twitches, trying to get a hand under Jesse's muzzle and relieve the pressure. Jesse giving a wolf-grin up at him licks from the base to the tip of his confined dick making Hanzo give a strangled moan. Leaning back away from the fire, Hanzo moans and tries to undo his pants.

Jesse gives a bark and nudges Hanzo to turn over. Hanzo groans, following his lead and turning over to his stomach while pushing his pants off revealing his ass being stretched open by the black anal toy. Jesse gave it a nose pushing it in further till it hit Hanzo's prostate before ripping it out and covering his body with his fur covered one. Moaning and stammering Hanzo whines “Jesse, please… I need...I need you now!”

Jesse growling tries to partially shift back so he can speak but failing and decides to just give in. Rutting against Hanzo till his cock catches on the rim and then slamming home, Jesse leans close and groans. Hanzo screams as Jesse bottoms out, slamming into his prostate immediately and then repeating the process again. Falling from his held arms, Hanzo watches the slide of Jesse's cock pushing against his muscles and he throws his head back moaning.

Cuming as Jesse bottoms out again, Hanzo becomes boneless as Jesse keeps pounding away. Jesse feeling his balls tighten, gives a few more shakey thrusts before releasing inside Hanzo and letting his knot lock it inside. Hanzo moans as the cum and dick tip hit his prostate, his cock gives a dry release as he slumps over pulling Jesse with him. Jesse nosing at his shoulders as he can't move from where he was locked to Hanzo as Hanzo tried to recover from the intense orgasm he just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a joke Story that a friend gave me the idea for about all vegetarians being secret cannibals! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
